Actually, He's knew
by chenma
Summary: Mulutnya terbuka untuk mengelak, tapi melihat tatapan menantang dari Jongdae mulutnya kembali bungkam. / Jongdae x Baekhyun. ChenBaek / DLDR! / Just Drabble (500 words) / EXO Fanfiction. Mind to Review?


**chenma present ...**

**Actually, He's Knew**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pair: ChenBaek

Disclaimer: All belongs to God.

Rating: T

Warning: boy x boy, OOC, typo (s), alur singkat, not EYD, ada word ilang biasanya dikoruspi admin ffn /plak/, berantakan, dll.

A/N: tadinya ini hanya jadi catatan kecil, tapi kemudian aku ubah sedikit dan taraaa, seperti inilah akhirnya.

**.**

_The last, Happy Reading _^o^

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baekhyun-ah!"

Baekhyun yang merasa namanya dipanggil menghentikan langkahnya. Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari sosok yang memanggilnya.

"Oy Jongdae-ah!" serunya sambil tersenyum saat menemukan sosok yang memanggilnya.

Baekhyun menghampiri Jongdae yang tengah duduk dengan notebook di pangkuannya.

"Kau sendiri tapi kenapa tasnya banyak sekali?" tanyanya sambil memandang heran kumpulan tas di sekitar Jongdae.

"Ah, para pemiliknya sedang pergi."

"Kemana?"

"Biasa, mengumpulkan tugas. Sebentar lagi juga kembali."

"_By the way_, kau lihat Kyungsoo tidak?"

Jongdae menggeleng, "tidak. Tadi aku hanya bertemu Minseok dan Luhan."

Baekhyun menghela napas, "sebenarnya anak itu berada dimana, sih?"

Jongdae melepaskan sebelah _headset_ yang dipakainya, "sudah duduk di sini saja dulu," titahnya sambil menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya.

Baekhyun menurut, kemudian duduk di sebelahnya, "kau sedang apa?" tanyanya sambil melongokkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas layar _notebook_ milik Jongdae, "loh, ini kan film _you are apple of my eye_."

"Kau tahu _you are apple of my eye_?"

Mata Baekhyun berbinar, "tentu saja! Ah tapi aku tidak mau berakhir seperti Ching-Teng. Kalau sudah cinta ya harusnya diperjuangkan!"

"Diperjuangkan? Semalam saja di twitter kau galau begitu."

Baekhyun mencibir, "itu kan semalam," kemudian mengambil ponselnya di saku karena bergetar, "ah, aku harus pergi. Jongdae-ah, kau tidak apa sendirian di sini?"

"Sebelum kau datang pun aku sendiri."

Baekhyun mendecak, "ck, terserah," kemudian menyampirkan ranselnya ke punggung, "yang penting jangan menangis kalau nanti kau disangka jomblo ngenes oleh orang - orang yang lewat sini."

"Hei, Baekhyun-ah," Jongdae menutup _notebook_nya, "kau jangan berpikir kalau orang yang kau sukai tidak menyukaimu juga."

Baekhyun yang tadinya mau beranjak mengurungkan niatnya. Dia tetap duduk sambil meremas kuat tali ranselnya, "dia menyukai orang lain. Aku tahu itu."

Jongdae meraih tangannya, membuatnya menoleh, "kau juga jangan berpikir kalau orang yang kau sukai tidak peka terhadapmu. Dia bahkan lebih peka dari orang - orang di sekitarmu."

Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Jongdae tapi lelaki itu mengeratkan genggamannya, "Dae-ie aku harus pergi, Kyungsoo menungguku."

Bukannya melepaskan, Jongdae membawa tangan Baekhyun untuk ditaruh di dadanya, "kau tahu kalau jantung yang berdetak sangat cepat itu kenapa?"

"Astaga Jongdae! Jadi kau punya penyakit jantung?" Jongdae yang kesal menghentakan tangan Baekhyun hingga terlepas, "sudah periksa ke dokter? Penyakit jantung bahaya sekali loh!"

Jongdae mendengus, "aku tidak akan sembuh kalau sumber penyakit jantungku saja ada di sebelahku."

"Ya! Apa maksudmu?"

"Hhh... kau itu selalu saja ribut, berisik, apa mulutmu tidak lelah?"

Baekhyun _spechless_, dia baru tahu Jongdae bisa bicara sepedas itu.

"Tapi Baekhyun yang ribut, berisik, dan cerewetlah yang aku suka," setelahnya Jongdae tersenyum dan tangannya kembali meraih tangan Baekhyun untuk digenggam, "aku menyukai dirimu. Jadi, jangan lagi berpikir kalau aku menyukai orang lain."

"Aku juga peka dengan perasaanmu. Aku tahu semalam kau galau karena aku _mensyenan_ dengan Minseok di twitter, kan?"

Mulutnya terbuka untuk mengelak, tapi melihat tatapan menantang dari Jongdae mulutnya kembali bungkam.

Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah. Ia malu sekali Jongdae ternyata tahu perasaannya. Tapi ia akui di sudut kecil hatinya ia merasa sangat senang karena rasanya untuk Jongdae berbalas.

**E N D**


End file.
